Wild Vision
by Lady Seijuro
Summary: Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno, ellas ya tiene 18 y solicitan unas becas para poder entrar en una universidad prestigiosa, la cual está en otro país, donde encontraran nuevas personas y quizás el amor. Personajes principales: Lucy, Marina Anahis, Aguila, Cleff y Yukito (Sakura card captor).


Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno, ellas ya tiene 18 y solicitan unas becas para poder entrar en una universidad prestigiosa, la cual está en otro país, donde encontraran nuevas personas y quizás el amor. Personajes principales: Lucy, Marina Anahia, Aguila, Cleff y Yukito (Sakura card captor).

Wild Vision

Tres jovencitas han sido seleccionadas del mismo colegio por sus diferentes logros. Viajan a otro continente por un viaje de intercambio estudiantil e irán a una prestigiosa universidad en Estados Unidos.

En el avión se escucha una amena conversación.

_Wow, así que te tomaran fotos para un articulo por ser campeona en esgrima, eso es genial. Dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos.

_Eso creo, es para el periódico d la universidad. Contesto la joven cabello celeste.

_Entonces ni bien llaguemos estaremos ocupada las tres, yo debo presentarme en el club de arquería. Sera mejor que durmamos algo o no podremos cumplir con todos nuestros compromisos. Dijo la castaña y la más responsable.

_Es cierto! dijeron las otras dos preocupadas.

_Descansen. Dijeron las tres y durmieron hasta que el avión aterrizo.

Una vez que recogieron el equipaje las chicas buscaban a alguien que tuviera un cartel esperándolas. Pero surgió un problemita.

_Necesito ir al baño… Dijo penosa Lucy.

_Oh Cielos, Marina acompáñala yo esperaré aquí para que nos encuentre nuestro escolta.

_Bueno no tardaremos, vamos Lucy.

Las dos jóvenes se fueron corriendo y la chica que quedo suspiraba en medio de todo el equipaje. Mientras un joven se acercaba.

_Disculpa tu nombre es Anahis?

_Si, tu debes ser quien vino por nosotras? Levanto su vista y quedo sorprendida.

_Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yukito, soy estudiante de la universidad Autozam. Sonrió y estrecho su mano. La joven quedo observándolo levemente sonrojada hasta que volvió en sí.

_El gusto es mío… Ah, mis amigas fueron al bañó, enseguida vuelven. Le sonrió cortésmente.

_No hay problema, te ayudo con el equipaje? Mi auto esta aquí cerca.

_Claro, vamos.

Ambos acomodaron las maletas mientras las demás volvían.

_Chicas, el es Yukito, va a la universidad donde asistiremos.

_¨Hola, yo soy Lucy. Dijo sonriente la más bajita.

_Y yo Marina. Dijo la más alta.

_Un gusto conocerlas chicas, nos vamos? Hay mucho por hacer hoy.

_Vamos. Dijeron las tres.

Viajando hacia la universidad, ya iban planeando el día. Lucy y Marina iban atrás conversando muy alegres, y adelante iba Anahis un poco tímida con Yukito.

Las chicas tenían muchas ocupaciones por hacer ni bien llegaban además de desempacar, iban a tener unos primeros días muy atareados.

_Chicas saben dónde se quedaran durante su estadía en estados unidos?

_Si, una residencia estudiantil. Creo que la número 20? Dijo Anahis.

_Genial, eso significa que seremos compañeros de residencia ya que es donde yo vivo. Es una casa bastante grande y estoy solo, será agradable tener compañía. Yukito sonrió cálidamente.

Marina y Lucy dijeron Genial alegremente, mientras que Anahis asintió con la cabeza un poco mas sonrojada que antes.

_Cielos, porque me pongo algo nerviosa si recién lo conozco? Pensaba Anahis para sí misma y miraba los autos pasar.

Una vez que llegaron a la residencia estudiantil, bajaron el equipaje y después se dirigieron a la Universidad Autozam ya que no tenían tiempo de desempacar.

Afortunadamente Yukito las llevo consigo en el auto ya que el también debía ir a sus clases. La repartición de asientos era la misma, y Anahis seguía ruborizada.

_Gracias por volver a llevarnos Yukito, disculpa las molestias. Dijo la castaña.

_No te preocupes es todo un placer. Le dirigió una sutil sonrisa que la puso más roja aun.

Mientras en los asientos de atrás Lucy consolaba a una Marina al borde del colapso nervioso.

_Cómo no me di cuenta antes? La primera práctica de esgrima es a la misma hora que la sesión de fotos y apenas tengo media hora para solucionarlo. Chillaba la peli azul.

_Tranquila Marina, dime llevas tu equipo de esgrima?

_Sí Lucy, por qué?

_Entonces ve a tu practica yo me encargare de donde seria la cita para la fotografía a avisar que hubo un error de horarios, después de todo mi actividad comienza dentro de hora y media.

_Enserio lo harías? Mil gracias! La luz volvió al rostro de Marina.

Una vez en la universidad se separaron para ir a sus respectivos lugares.

Marina solo tenía que ir al gimnasio donde practicaba el club de esgrima, Lucy debía ir al club de fotografía porque allí debía hacerse la sesión, por suerte no era difícil llegar.

Anahis tenía que ir al club de Ciencias y después al de Arquería, así que la tenía más difícil llegar, pero por suerte tenia a un buen guía a lado de ella.

_Por cierto, no te pregunte en que clubes estabas por el intercambio?

_Oh disculpa, estaba muy pensativa, tengo que ir al de ciencia y al de arquería. Dijo tratando de entender las indicaciones del papel.

_Pues, no sé si será de suerte o no pero y estoy en el club de ciencias…Puedes venir conmigo si gustas.

_Eso me gustaría aunque no quisiera causarte más molestias, ya has hecho mucho por nosotras hoy. Dijo un poco apenada.

_Sera un placer, aun falta una hora, pudo mostrarte un mini recorrido hasta la hora de la clase.

_Me gustaría. Dijo con una sutil sonrisa y un leve sonroja miento.

Caminaron hacia el patio principal charlando.

Mientras tanto Marina ya estaba practicando con sus nuevos compañeros de esgrima que la aceptaron bastante bien. La pelirroja llegaba al salón de fotografía, pero las luces estaban apagadas, con un solo reflector encendido hacia un telón blanco. Ni bien entro escucho una voz que venía de donde estaba el reflector, entonces no podía ver quien hablaba.

_Quién eres tu? Dijo una voz varonil.

_Yo… Me llamo Lucy. Dijo la niñas tratando de tapar la luz que la en cegaba.

Quien seria este extraño?

Bueno, no sabría que calificarlo como un croosover pero quise agregar a Yukito con Anahia porque me parecieron muy tierno esta idea está inspirada y dedicada a Mía Ryuzaki, cuya historia "Siempre hay alguien más" amo y espero leer su final algún día. Si les gusta espero comenten o digan algo así me esforzare en escribir lo que sigue, esta historia la empecé hace dos año y hoy se me ocurrió subirla, disfruten y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
